Baby Doll
by lmjc
Summary: A story about Randy, Stacy, their kid and other superstars. What will this story have in store for our two lovers? Read to find out!
1. Stephanie

**Baby Doll**

This is my first Randy Stacy fic, but it's not just Randy and Stacy in the story. I hope you like it and please write a review!!!

Here goes another disclaimer (yawn): I do not own the WWE or any wrestlers (unfortunately) but I'm gonna say I own the baby Stephanie; if I make up any other characters I own them too! (hee hee hee )

Stephanie

Stacy rocked her newborn baby in her arms. Smiling a heart felt smile she kissed it on the forehead. It giggled. Randy put his arm around Stacy and kissed her. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are we going to call her?" Randy asked Stacy.

"I don't know, but I like the name Stephanie." Replied Stacy.

"Stephanie sounds great." Smiled Randy. He tickled Stephanie's neck, she giggled. "Welcome to the world Stephanie!" Randy said to the 3-hour-old baby as she looked around the hospital room. Trish entered the room and her face lit up when she saw Stephanie, "aaaah, she's so cute, what have you called her?" asked Trish in awe.

"Stephanie," replied Stacy as she handed her to Randy. Randy cradled her. "Anyway, when are you coming back to the WWE? It's not the same without you!" asked Trish.

"When I'm back to normal, It'll take about 3 months, but obviously Stephanie's gonna have to come with me. I could come in before, but it depends on how I feel. Do you wanna hold her?" asked Stacy.

"Yeah!" Randy handed her the baby. Trish cuddled her. Randy seized the opportunity to grab Stacy. He pulled her in for a long, tender kiss and she returned it. He ran his fingers through her long, silky blonde hair. Vince McMahon entered the hospital room with his daughter Stephanie. Stephanie ran over to Stacy. "Congratulations you guys!" remarked Stephanie with the look of awe upon her face. "What have you called it?"

"We've called her Stephanie." Replied Randy.

"Aaahhh, that's so sweet!" replied Stephanie with a smile beaming across her face. Vince didn't look so happy.

"Stacy, I want you back at work as soon as you can be, okay? Oh, and bring the kid, we could make up a story line!" demanded Vince. With that he walked out of the room.

"Sorry about him, he's upset because Dawn Marie's stopped sleeping with him. She said she wants someone younger and more attractive, someone to fill her needs!" exclaimed Stephanie. With that, Steph, Stacy Randy and Trish burst into laughter.

Triple H entered the room. Randy, Trish and Steph were cooing over the baby, they didn't notice him.

Triple H walked over to Stacy. "Stacy, are you sure that's Randy's baby?" he whispered in her ear. Stacy's heart plummeted and Triple H smiled as Randy Steph and Trish gawped over the baby.

"Cute kid, he has his mothers looks," remarked Triple H.

I know, a cruddy first chapter, but it's a start. I wanted to do a baby story line and this is it. I'll probably make a better story later on!

Can you please **r/r** so I know what you all think! If you've read this story and not my other one, I suggest you read the other one because it's way better than this. You can review that one too, if you want.


	2. Passionate nights

Baby Doll

Okay, thanx for all your reviews! I would like to thank...

SexyBassDrummer- I'm glad you find it cute

confused child- I'm glad you like it

johncenagirl- I'm glad you found it great

Oh, BTW, this chapter is **non-sexual**; so don't get confused by the title!

Passionate nights

Stacy ignored his last sentence, she was thinking about his first.

"Who else's could it be?"

"I can think of a few people. Like me, Edge, Batista and Jeff Hardy"

"I don't know what you're on about!" replied Stacy.

"You can't deny you weren't with me, I was there." Stacy looked disgusted.

"Look, Stace, we shared those passionate nights together, I'll never forget that." He went to grab her hand but she moved it away.

"Stacy" he continued, "you and me, we're a great couple."

"No we're not" Stacy replied, "I love Randy, not you!" Luckily Randy and the others were out of earshot.

"Stacy, don't mention that name to me, all I know is that it was heart breaking when you went back to him after spending the day with me, do you know how bad that felt?"

"Shut up you sick person, I'm with Randy now!"

"Who are you gonna sleep with next? First it was Edge, then Batista, then Jeff, then me! You're not exactly good girlfriend material, I mean, you've got the legs" Triple H said as he ran his hand up her mini skirt. Stacy removed his hand sharply and quickly.

"Just leave me alone!" she exclaimed.

"Does Randy know you've cheated on him?"

"No, and it's staying that way, do you understand? We're happy!" Triple H smirked.

Ok, quite a short chapter, and nothing much happens, but I'm working slowly through my storyline. Please let me know what you think and any suggestions you may have. Oh, if you wanna do that or if you want me to add another chapter...**r/r**!!!


	3. Hey Batista!

**Baby Doll**

Sorry it took me ages to update, I've been busy-it was Christmas and all. I know Stacy might shock you in this story, as she is very different to her usual portrayal, anyway, I've warned you. Thanx to everyone who has reviewed, just a few things to say...

Rationa- thanx for your review

Ms. Cena RKO- I'm glad you like it 

Hey Batista!

Triple H had the advantage. He knew something that only Stacy knew. He walked over to Randy and the others.

"Cute kid!" he remarked

"Thanks" replied Randy. Stacy came over.

"Hey, why don't you come over to our house tonight for dinner H?" Randy asked. Stacy was horrified. Triple H saw her face.

"I'm afraid I can't" he replied, "I have plans. Some other time maybe." Triple H walked out of the hospital.

'I can't tell Randy now, I have to let Stacy stew first' Triple H thought to himself. 'There is one person I can tell' he smirked

Batista was waiting in a nightclub for Triple H to show up. The music was booming and women kept approaching him. "I'm married," he kept telling them- this was a lie. Finally Triple H arrived.

"Hey Batista!" greeted Triple H. Batista smiled.

"Hey! You said you had something urgent you wanted to talk to me about!"

"Yeah, I do!" exclaimed Triple H, smirking as usual. Triple H sat down at the table.

"I'll have a martini, shaken not stirred!" Triple H ordered the waiter.

"What was it you wanted?" Batista asked.

"Well you see; it's to do with quite a few people." Triple H began.

Okay, this chapter is short and not much happens, but please **r/r **and tell me what you think! If you wanna find out what happens, then- you know the rest.


	4. Down to business

**Baby Doll**

Weeeheeee, I got Smackdown! Vs Raw for Christmas and I'm gonna make Randy and Stacy a couple, or John and Torrie- I don't know which! Anyway, thanx for your reviews, I love 'em all!

HopelessRomantic225- I'm glad you like the storyline; it didn't take me that long to think it up. I just had a flurry of ideas!

Johncenagirl- I'm pleased that you liked the chapter and you'll find out soon enough.

Down to business

The drinks arrived- a martini for Triple H and a pre-ordered beer for Batista.

"Thanks" Batista replied to the waiter.

"So, lets get down to business," Triple H remarked, "you know that you had a...relationship with Stacy about 9 months ago."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna forget that!" exclaimed Batista.

"Good because, well her kid, Stephanie, well she could be your kid." Triple H spoke through the noise of the club.

"What? You've gotta be kiddin'!"

"I'm not, it could be, it could be mine." Triple H calmly replied. He didn't want to tell Batista about the other guys because deep down, Triple H still cared about Stacy.

"Well, what am I meant to do about it? What if it is my kid?" asked Batista.

"I don't know, maybe you should talk to Stacy, or even better, talk to Randy." Triple H sneered.

"I couldn't tell Randy, does he know?"

"No, he wouldn't be with her now if he knew. It's only you, Stacy and me who know. It's gotta stay that way, do you understand?" Batista nodded, he understood; if he did tell anyone, Triple H would beat him up.

"Good!" Triple H replied sneering.

"I'll see Stacy tomorrow," Batista stated, "I'll talk to her then." Triple H gave him an evil glare.

"Fine, I'll _taunt_ Stacy tomorrow."Hesighed. Triple H smirked.

Sorry about another short chapter, I write long chapters in one story and short chapters in another- typical! Anyway, if you wanna find out what Stacy's gonna say, **r/r**.


	5. Randy and Stacy's house

Baby Doll

Hi guys! Long time no see; well you know what I mean! Unfortunately I am now unable to watch Raw or Smackdown! But I get the info on the web- go Randy and Stacy! Anyway, this is a bit of a crap chapter- but I hope you like it. Thanx to the following reviewers:

Icy Rabbit- you'll have to see!

wrestlinggal- glad you like it!

Huntersgirl- you'll find out soon enough!

Randy and Stacy's house

The next day Batista went to Randy and Stacy's house. He had promised to help them prepare it for Stephanie. He knocked on the large brown door. Randy answered.

"Hey Batista! I'm glad you're here, we need some help in the nursery." He greeted as he led Batista inside. Batista looked around in awe at the massive house he was standing in. it was clean, yet cosy and it was elegant; the paintings, wall paper and carpeting were elegant and all matched perfectly.

"So, do you want a drink?" Randy interrupted,

"Err, no thanks," Batista replied, "are you gonna show me the nursery then?"

"Yeah," Randy answered, quite shocked by Batista's eagerness to work, "follow me!"

Randy led Batista up elegant red-carpeted stairs. The walls were white with red and gold patterns. It was beautiful.

He led Batista into a pink room with flowery decorations. The carpet was pink and there were fluffy pillows all over the room. There was a pink armchair in a corner. In it sat Stacy, looking as beautiful as ever, cradling Stephanie in her arms. She smiled at Batista. Batista smiled back.

"Right," Randy began, "we've got to get her cot in here. I'll bring it in, would you be able to assemble it?"

"Yeah sure." Replied Batista. Randy left the room.

"So," Batista started, "how are things with Stephanie?"

"Fine, she's a little angel." Stacy said whilst cooing over her.

"Can I ask you something?" Batista enquired.

"Wait, she's hungry, do you mind if I?"

"No, go ahead!" Batista blushed as he turned around so he wouldn't see anything; after all, he was dating Victoria. The crying stopped.

"Stacy can I ask you something?" Batista queried.

"Yeah, oh, you can turn around now." Batista turned around. Stacy was standing up. Her red dress went down to her knees-this was rather unusual. She was wearing red stilettos and she was still cradling Stephanie in her arms.

"Stacy, I just wanna know, are you sure that's Randy's baby?" There was a silence.

"Of course I'm sure! What makes you think you can accuse me of things like that? In my home too!" Stacy shouted. Randy entered carrying a large box.

"What's all the noise about? Stace, are you okay?" he asked, seeing her eyes fill with tears.

Is Stacy gonna tell Randy? Whose baby is it? **r/r **to find out!


	6. One to one

Baby Doll

Thanx to everyone who've reviewed, I have something wrong with my email at the moment, hopefully it will get fixed soon-it's really annoying! This story is gradually progressing; I hope you enjoy it! Btw, a line will represent time differences as the asterisk's don't work on my computer-I don't know why. Oh yeah, sorry about this lengthy chapter.

One to one

"Yeah I'm fine." She said. She stormed out of the room with Stephanie. Randy approached Batista; he was still unaware of the cause of the shouting.

"Look Batista, Stace is very emotional at this time, she's just had our kid. The slightest thing can make her go off but man, I've never seen her like that before. It really scared me. Anyway, just be careful what you say around her." Batista nodded to show that he understood.

"What did you say to her?" Randy asked. Batista didn't want to tell him the truth.

"I, erm, I just said the room was a bit too pink for my liking." Batista lied. Randy was a bit suspicious about this, but Batista was a good friend so he dismissed it.

"Well, she does like pink!" Randy joked. Batista smiled.

Randy and Batista started to take out the parts of the cot.

"Look man," Randy started, "can I leave you to do this? I wanna see if Stacy's okay."

"Yeah, no problem." Lied Batista. He didn't want Randy to find out.

Randy left Batista alone in the nursery.

Stacy was putting Stephanie in her pram for a nap, as the cot wasn't ready. Randy walked up to her.

"Stacy," he called, "what did Batista say to you?"

"Nothing." She lied, "I think I just over-reacted, that's all."

Randy stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He remarked.

"I love you too." Stacy replied.

Meanwhile, Batista had called Triple H.

"Hello?"

"Hey H, it's Batista, I just wanna let you know that I asked Stacy if the kid was mine."

"What? What did she say?"

"She said it's Randy's, she's sure."

"She's bound to say that, look, I'll pay a surprise visit to Stacy tomorrow, we can have a one to one if you know what I mean!"

"You're sick man!" Batista said as he ended the call.

* * *

Randy returned half an hour later.

"Sorry it took me so long, me and Stacy had to erm, take care of a few things!" he smiled.

"It's okay man, look, I've done the cot for you."

"Oh, thanks man! It looks great! It matches the walls!"

"Yeah, Randy, is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No, I think that's it." he replied, "Do you wanna stay for dinner?"

"No, Victoria will be waiting for me, we're going out tonight."

"Nice one man!" Randy commented. Batista raised his eyebrows.

" For you man, not me, me and Stacy are solid. You know, I think she's the one! I'm thinking of proposing to her on her birthday." Batista was shocked.

"When's her birthday?"

"Next month, I can't wait!"

"Good luck." Batista said as he walked down the stairs. "Bye Stace." She just glared at him. "Fine." He muttered under his breath. He opened the front door and left.

What will happen when H visits? Whose baby is it? Will Randy propose? **R/r **to find out! Okay guys, I had a bit of a problem with this chapter not uploading properly, I hope all my edits have shown up, if not, I will correct it.


	7. Visiting Stacy

**Baby Doll**

Hey guys, it's starting to warm up a little bit now, there are better things to come however, I also wanna say, I think my email has just started to recover from whatever was wrong with it- woohoo! Just a few things to say.

Icy Rabbit-I looked and wow! Randy and Stacy are officially a couple, yay! Go Randy and Stacy! Do you know that they had a short relationship in 2002 when Stacy was Vince's pa?

Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'girls just wanna have fun', Cindy Lauper and her record company does and unfortunately, I don't own the 198mph Porsche.

Okay guys, I know you wanna read the story, not what I say so here it goes.

Visiting Stacy

The next day Randy was training for Raw, so Stacy stayed at home. Triple H wasn't in Raw this week so he didn't have to train; he decided to pay a visit to Stacy.

* * *

Triple H knocked on the large brown door to Randy and Stacy's house. Stacy opened the door. When she saw Triple H she tried to shut it again, but Triple H pushed it open. 

"Stacy, what's wrong babe? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Eh, don't you ever call me that, and get out you big oaf!" she shouted as Triple H pushed himself inside.

"Relax, I just wanna see my kid!"

"She's not your kid! She's mine and Randy's! Why can't you leave us alone?" she yelled.

"Because she could be mine Stace, you can't be sure!"

Stacy couldn't deny this. "Look, just get out of my house!"

"Fine." Triple H sighed as he stormed out of the house.

'Thank God he's gone.' Stacy thought to herself as she walked into the living room. Stephanie was sleeping in her rocker. Stacy left and went upstairs to have a shower.

Triple H knew where the spare key was. He had seen Randy put it in the rose bush before leaving. Triple H picked up the key and put it in the lock of the front door. He turned the key. The door opened.

Triple H strolled into the house; he could hear Stacy singing.

"Oh girls, they wanna have fu-un,"

Triple H laughed. "That girl couldn't sing to save her life." He muttered to himself as he walked into the living room. He saw Stephanie sleeping; he picked her up.

"Come on little one, come with daddy." He whispered as he carried her out of the living room.

"Oh, you need a car seat don't you." He told Stephanie as he went back into the living room; there was one next to the sofa. He put Stephanie into it.

"You're coming for a ride with daddy!" he said as he carried Stephanie out of the house. He shut the door and kept the house keys.

"There you go!" he exclaimed as he strapped Stephanie into his Porsche 911 GT2. He got in the car and drove away.

Okay guys, this chapter wasn't the best grammatically or entertainingly, it just leads to the questions, what will H do with Stephanie? Anyway guys, **r/r** to find out.

For the RKO fans, I'm going to tell you a few things about Randy. RKO stands for Randy Keith Orton, it says so on randyortonweb,it also says that he has said that his ideal tag team partner would be John Cena; John Cena has said that his ideal tag partner would be Randy. It might be good for you to read the FAQ's on randyortonweb, on the question that asks why a website shut down it says click here. Click and you'll read something really interesting. If however, you think wrestling is totally real, don't read it. It's what Randy Orton actually said, it's a quote.It is really interesting!


	8. The clinic

Baby Doll

Sorry it's been a very long time since my last update, I've been very busy, I'm a bit rusty with the writing, so I'm really sorry. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story.

The clinic

Triple H arrived at a medical clinic. He un-strapped Stephanie and took her inside.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked when triple H walked up to the desk.

"I hope so you see, I want my kid to be DNA tested for the father. My girlfriend had our beautiful daughter a couple of weeks ago- she's only just came out of hospital! Anyway, I think she might have been sleeping around, so I just wanna make sure that the kid is mine."

"Certainly we can do that sir," the receptionist replied, "but we need you and your girlfriend's signature of approval. Otherwise we could have people in here who've just took the kid."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want that."

"No sir, it's a highly punishable offence, kidnapping."

"Well, no one's gonna get my kid." The receptionist smiled.

"We'd also need I.D, to see that you are who you say you are."

"I have my driving license on me, and I could easily write my signature, but I don't have my girlfriend's signature."

"Then I'm afraid"

"Please," Triple H interrupted, "I've gotta know who's kid it is."

"We can't without"

"Please, this kid means everything to me. My girlfriend can't find out that I'm here, she'd leave me."

"Sir. If we're going to do this, I'll need a DNA sample."

"Urine?"

"Urine will provide plenty of DNA, we actually only need a mouth swab, we would also need your signature and your I.D."

Triple H didn't want someone feeling inside his mouth, he gave the receptionist his I.D and a signature. He handed Stephanie over- she had just started to cry. The receptionist gave him a small urine bag in return.

"Could you look after her while I..."

"Sir, your daughter will be in lab 5, but there might be a queue."

"Okay, thanks." He said as he marched into the toilets to produce a urine sample. When he was done, he went back to the receptionist.

"Lab 5 sir, take that with you." She ordered as she pointed at the urine sample.

"Thanks" he puffed as he ran down the corridors until he found lab 5. There was a woman holding Stephanie.

"Excuse me ma'am, that's my child. Can I have her back?" H questioned.

"Yeah, I was waiting for her father to arrive, I take it you're the father?"

"Yeah." Triple H sat down with Stephanie until they were called.

"Stephanie Keibler" Triple H entered the lab with Stephanie.

They did various DNA tests and when it was finished, the leading doctor said to Triple H.

"You should receive your results in a few weeks. You can come by to pick them up; we'll call you when we have them if you leave a home or cell phone number."

"Thanks" he replied as he walked out of the lab with Stephanie.

'A few weeks? I can't wait that long!' He thought to himself as he walked to the reception. "Can I leave my number so you can call me when you have the results?"

"Of course" The receptionist answered. She handed him a pen and some paper.

'Stephanie Keibler's father

07985377811'

"Sir, we need your name."

"I can't tell you for legal reasons." He remarked as he handed the paper to her. He walked out of the clinic with Stephanie and stepped into his car. He drove Stephanie home.

Sorry guys; please don't knock me for lack of realism, as I don't know what it's like. If you would like, you can tell me what actually happens- hopefully in a nice way, for future reference. That would be helpful. I suppose this chapter was quite a big one really, but if you want more, **r/r**!


	9. One more night of passion

Baby Doll

Hey guys, I'm back again with another chapter. Thanks to the following peeps and everyone else who've reviewed this story and those who read and don't review!

Huntersgirl- keep on wondering!

RandyJohnsGirl- here's the update!

Icy Rabbit- stupid Randy, well, stupid writers!

johncenagirl- I hopefully will keep it up if it's good- I have no idea why you think that though!

Here's the story

One more night of passion

Triple H arrived back at Randy and Stacy's house to find Stacy talking to policemen on the doorstep. She was crying a lot; she looked a mess.

Triple H got out of the car and picked Stephanie up in her car seat. He reached the bottom of the path when Stacy looked up and saw him.

"My baby!" she yelled as she pointed at him. The policemen turned around. One took his gun out.

"Don't move! Put the baby down!"

"It's okay," Stacy assured an officer, "he's a friend." She didn't sound very convincing.

"Miss? Are you sure?"

"Yes." she replied as she marched down to Triple H and grabbed Stephanie. "Thank you officers, and I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"It wasn't wasted at all, better safe than sorry."

Stacy smiled, she was still crying.

The officers walked down to them, one of them whispered into Stacy's ear, "Miss, if you ever need anything, give me a call, the name's Mike."

"Thanks Mike." Stacy answered. The officers left after checking out Stacy's ass while she was talking to Triple H.

"What the hell were you doing taking my baby?" she shouted in hushed tones.

"I just wanted some time with her." Triple H lied.

"You don't need time with her, she's Randy's!"

"Stacy, me and you happened, and you enjoyed every second of it."

"Urgh, you make me sick."

"Stacy, I'm not afraid to tell him, after all, I'm not in the wrong here, you are."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I would, and you know I would." H smirked.

"Why would you do that?"

"So he knows the truth."

"He doesn't need to know the truth."

"Then stop me from telling him because I will, I'm fed up of lying. Sleep with me. Give me one more night of passion, and I won't tell Randy."

"You"

"Stacy," he interrupted, "if you don't I'll tell Randy about our affair, maybe even the others. Do you want him to know? What will happen to your perfect little world? So tell me Stace, what will it be?

Oooohh, sorry if you hate the idea of H and Stacy, I do too! But it's in my story so I have to live with it! Please **r/r** if you have anything to say even if it's bad. It can be useful. Btw, my grammar might not be so good in the speech as I was trying to put it in a way that sounds like them. So please excuse it.


	10. A romantic occasion

Baby Doll

Hey guys, left you on a little bit of a cliffhanger last time, but I promise it will be solved in this chapter! Thanks to everyone for your reviews, they're really nice to read. I'm sure (well, hope) that you want to know what happens, so here you go.

A romantic occasion

After a lot of thought, Stacy replied.

"I'll do it."

"Sorry, I didn't hear that."

"I'll sleep with you okay? Are you happy now?" Stacy cried as she stormed towards the house. Triple H smiled.

"Great, I'll give you a call, how about tomorrow for the first one?"

"First one?"

"You wanna keep me sweet don't you?"

"Forget it, I'll do it once, but I won't do it anymore, you can tell Randy."

"I know you don't feel like that baby." H said as he approached Stacy- she was still holding Stephanie. "I'll just call you tomorrow, tell you where at what time, maybe even what to wear." He smirked as he eyed Stacy up and down. "We'll sort out other things after that. Why don't we make it a romantic occasion?"

"A romantic occasion? What's romantic about you forcing me to sleep with you?"

"Everything." He whispered as he ran his hand up her leg to her bum and squeezed it.

"You're despicable!" she replied as she slapped him on the cheek and went inside. She locked the door.

Triple H smiled as he put the key back in the rose bush. He had got exactly what he wanted: a night with Stacy and a DNA test on Stephanie.

Stacy was still unaware of this, and of how Triple H had took Stephanie. She was dreading the next day.

Okay, I'm not sure how I can advertise the next chapter; maybe by saying it will be/almost be a major part of the story. As usual, I'm going to ask you to **r/r** because I love them and they can be helpful (come on, the button's so close!).


	11. The Rouge Hotel

Baby Doll

Things are heating up in this chapter, thanks to RandyFan and all you other guys for reading and sometimes, reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you're looking forward to it. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gucci, Gucci does!

The Rouge Hotel

The next day arrived. It was 6:30p.m. Randy had just come back from training and was looking forward to a night in with Stacy. He started kissing her passionately when the phone rang. Stacy's eyes grew wide with fear.

"I'll get it." she opted. Randy had already answered it. Stacy's heart was beating. Randy put the phone down.

"Who was it babe?" she worried.

"No one, the phone was dead on the other side." Stacy sighed with relief. The phone started to ring again. Stacy ran towards the phone and picked it up before Randy could turn around. Randy laughed, "What the hell are you doing babe?"

"Hello," Stacy answered, she knew who it was.

"Hey gorgeous, it's actually you this time. I bet it scared you didn't it?"

"That was you?"

"No, it was the tooth fairy- who else would it have been? Look, lets hurry up with this, then the real fun can begin."

Randy was mouthing 'Who is it?' and Stacy was replying 'Wait a minute'.

"Okay, how about the Rouge Hotel? It's not far from your house and I hear it's great for couples." Stacy wanted to shout 'We're not a couple!' but Randy was there.

"Look, today's not a good day."

"Well, it's great for me and I'm calling the shots so, lets meet at 8:00. You'll be staying overnight. Wear something...revealing. I'm not bothered about underwear, that's your choice. Make sure you wear something short and shoes- not boots. Oh yeah, you might want to bring some protection- if you haven't got any then I'll have some anyway." This made Stacy feel sick. Randy started kissing her neck.

"You might wanna bring a change of clothes," Triple H continued, "as it's overnight. I'll meet you in room 41, just knock on the door- I'll let you in."

Stacy started to giggle as Randy was tickling her.

"What's so funny?" TripleH questioned.

"It's not you."

"I'll see you later, don't be late!" Triple H hung up the phone.

Stacy put the phone down.

Randy had started to strip Stacy off.

"Randy, I can't!"

"Of course you can." He replied between kisses.

"I've gotta go out." Randy stopped.

"Go out where?"

"My friend, she's really ill. She thinks she's gonna die. I've gotta see her."

"Now?"

"Yes, baby I've gotta get ready and pack an overnight bag."

"Overnight? But I thought we could"

"I'm sorry, I really am. If there was any other time I'd go then, but there's not. Now, I've gotta get ready. Thanks so much baby." She replied as she kissed him on the cheek and ran upstairs.

Randy was upset, he was looking forward to tonight, but now Stacy was going out.

An hour later, Stacy came running down the stairs. She had a long brown coat on, buttoned all the way up.

"Are you feeling okay?" Randy asked as she kissed him goodbye.

"Yeah, fine." She replied as she marched out of the house holding a black Gucci bag.

I bet you're disappointed because it's not the chapter with H and Stacy! Don't worry, that chapter's next, I've got to write it first though! Room 41 is based on the length of Stacy's legs- 41". Please **r/r** so I know what you think, even if it's bad, I want your opinion.


	12. Room 41

Baby Doll

Hey guys, I'm finally updating, I'm sorry it's been so long but I've had exams and coursework, I'm really sorry. I hope you haven't lost the plot of the story, I won't keep you waiting anymore here it is, after a few thanks:

yanzell- thanks for your review

OTHlover04- I'm glad you like it

Room 41 

Stacy entered the Rouge hotel; it was 7:55. She ran up the first lot of elegant stairs and realised that she didn't know where room 41 was. Her stomach was churning and she ran back down the stairs to the reception. Stacy pressed the golden bell.

"Yes miss?"

"Hi, I'm looking for room 41." Stacy replied.

"Are you stopping there tonight?"

"Erm, well I'm meeting the man who is. I can't be late."

"It's up the stairs and to the right. It's one of our best rooms."

"Thank you." Stacy ended as she briskly walked up the stairs and to room 41. She stopped as she reached the end of the corridor. The number 41 glistened at her. Stacy was sick with fear and guilt. She knocked on the door; Triple H answered.

"Hello gorgeous." He said as he pulled her inside. He locked the door and shoved her over to the bed.

"I'm glad you could make it."

Stacy was almost crying, "Lets just get it over with." She muttered.

"I said it was going to be romantic didn't I?" Triple H remarked as he unbuttoned Stacy's coat. She just stood there like a frozen doll as her coat fell to the floor.

"Nice." Triple H smiled when her short, red, navel revealing dress was exposed. It was just below her buttocks.

Triple H poured two glasses of white wine and forced Stacy to drink one; when they were finished Triple H stood up.

"Have you got any protection?" Stacy looked up, she had totally forgotten about it. "I, I haven't got any. You said that you have some."

"Yes of course. Would you care to?"

"No way." Stacy interrupted.

"Fine, I'll put one on myself, but first I need you to, you know."

"Have you not got any magazines?"

"Not here, no." Triple H strode over to Stacy and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, but it was too late. Triple H put her hand down his trousers. She managed to remove her hand and she ran into the bathroom. She washed her lands at least 10 times.

"Put one on now." She shouted into the bedroom.

"Okay baby, whatever you say." Triple H just took off his shirt, he had no protection, and he hadn't planned on using any if Stacy had brought some. He took off his trousers and Stacy came back in.

"Come on babe, let's get on with it." Stacy set on the bed. Triple H took her shoes off and started to kiss her. He pulled off her dress and pushed her under the covers with him. She lay there while he made love to her, but during it Stacy experienced feelings she had once had before. Feelings for Triple H. She hated herself for doing this, but she couldn't help it. She started to enjoy it and when Triple H had finished, Stacy grabbed him.

She kissed him passionately on the lips and pulled him into her. She began a second lovemaking session that went late into the night.

Once again, sorry for the long wait. If you want to know what is going to happen you know the drill, **r/r **and I promise, it won't take as long to update this time!


	13. A week away

Baby Doll

Hi again, I am now becoming somewhat of a rarity on fan fiction. I didn't realise how long it had been since I updated, and I am so sorry to all you guys. It's the six-week holidays now so I'm sure I'll be able to do things on here more frequently, well for six weeks anyway. Thank you to all you guys who take the time to review, it makes me smile and gives me inspiration to carry on.

Anyway, I'm sure you'd rather read the story so here it is:

A week away

"Damn it!" Stacy yelled as she looked at the clock. It was 1:00 p.m. Triple H wasn't in the bed. Stacy stood up and grabbed her bag; she pulled out fresh clothes.

Stacy had just started to get dressed when Triple H came in through the hotel room door.

"I thought you'd gone." Stacy remarked as she pulled her t-shirt on.

"No, after last night? That was something special. Look, I just went down to get some food, a waiter will be here in a minute, so I'd put some trousers on if I were you."

Stacy looked up at him. She hated herself for feeling like his, but she couldn't help it. H gave her something Randy didn't, the thrill of being found out. She pulled her pink three-quarter lengths on and walked over to him. She stroked his cheek and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Randy's not to find out about this." Stacy ordered. Triple H smirked, "Would I do anything to risk losing you?" he asked.

"I hope not." Stacy answered as she started kissing Triple H, "Because I don't want this to end."

There was a knock on the door; Stacy jumped.

"Hey, it's okay, it's just room service." H reassured her. H opened the door, and a small man with gelled back hair entered with a trolley. "Here you go sir!" he said ecstatically.

"Thanks." Replied Triple H, giving him a $10 tip.

"Thanks Mister! Hey, could I have your autograph? I watch the show all the time! And, could I possibly have yours as well? You're like the coolest diva ever!" he directed at Stacy.

"Sure." She replied. She signed the photo he gave to her; it was one of her.

"Thanks!" he replied excitedly as he left the room, having acquired both of their signatures. He shut the door behind him.

"I hate that." Triple H began, "You're a celebrity everywhere you go. You have no rest from the public."

"Yeah." Agreed Stacy, packing her clothes from the day before. "And did you see? He had a picture of me in his wallet. Creepy."

"Stace, most men have a picture of you in their wallet."

"What? No they don't. Look, it's past 1; I need to get back to Randy and Stephy. You know how things are. They'll be worrying about me."

"Worrying about you? They probably haven't noticed that you've gone." Stacy slapped him on his right cheek.

"How dare you!" she exclaimed. "They love me! Don't you ever, ever say that again! Or I won't let you within 50 feet of me!"

"How do you suppose you do that? I mean, you haven't got this giant shield that can keep me away."

"Look, don't ruin what we have, we both have feelings for each other, and I'm tryna figure out what to do. For now, lets keep it quiet and we can't be seen together. Randy and me are so close, but, now I'm not sure about him. If he's the one, why do I have these feelings for you? I...I need some time away to think. I'll go away for a week, on my own. Without Randy or Stephy. Actually, how about you come with me? We can spend some time together. Get our heads around this."

"So you're serious about us?"

"Of course I am." She reassured him while stroking his face. "I'll call you." With that, she left the hotel to return to Randy.

Okay, not that eventful I'm afraid, but things are going to happen soon, don't worry. Once again, sorry for the long wait, and please **r/r** so I know what you think. Thank you.


	14. Chrissy

**Baby Doll**

Hi guys, I'm really sorry about the long wait but I have been so occupied with work and stuff, time has just flown by. After watching Punk'd with Triple H and Stacy Keibler, I've had some inspiration. It's taken me a while to feel like writing, so I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations. Thanks for all your reviews and by the way, this chapter contains sexual references, so beware.

Chrissy

"Randy, I'm going away for a week." Stacy said a few days later; they were eating their breakfast.

"Away? Where? Why?" Randy asked as Stephanie started to cry. "I'll be right back hun, and please don't hesitate to tell me."

"I won't." Stacy smiled as he left the room to fetch Stephanie. When he was gone, Stacy took her phone out of her black Gucci bag and started texting Triple H: 'Hey, its Stace, I'v tld randy i'm visiting a frend 4 a week, u'll hv 2 cum up wiv anova story, Stace xxx'

She felt guilty and happy at the same time. However, her birthday was only three weeks away; she would have to make a decision by then, after all, she wasn't going to be able to spend her birthday night with both of them. Well, unless they were into threesomes with another man. She didn't think that was their style though. What if Randy was planning a week away? She wouldn't be able to see H. her thought bubble was popped when Randy entered. She stuffed her phone back in her bag.

"Who was that?" he asked as he placed Stephanie in the high chair.

"Oh, just a company tryna sell me some junk." Randy smiled.

"You were gonna tell me why you're going away."

"Oh yeah, well, my mate Chrissy is turning 30 next week, and she's having a big week-long party thing. It sounds really cool and I really want you and Steph to come, but it's ladies only. Anyway, I got invited, and I've known her since high school, so it's common courtesy to go."

"I really don't want you gone for a week. I love you. But, I can't run your life. If you wanna go, and I can't do anything, then you can go. Anyway babes, you don't need my permission."

"Well, I wasn't just going to up and leave." Stacy found this ironic. She was telling him she wasn't going to leave, but that's what she was doing, for a week anyway.

"Have I met this Chrissy before?"

"Erm, I don't think so."

"Wow, that's weird then. We've been an item for two years and I haven't met her. I wonder why she's inviting you if you haven't seen her for ages."

"Hey. I have seen her. Just not with you, besides, it is the big 3 0."

"Okay babes, when are you going? You need a leaving present if you know what I mean." Stacy giggled.

"It's only for one week." She replied. Her guilt was swallowing her now.

"Yeah, but you're my baby doll. Without you I'm just...I'm just an empty shell." Stacy smiled. Randy was being more romantic than usual, but why? She couldn't think of any other reason...Randy must know!

Okay guys, once again, I apologise for the long wait, it's not even a great chapter, and it's so uneventful, I'm really sorry. I'm just trying to build up to a few storylines to make it more explosive or something like that, please **r/r** because believe it or not, they do give me some inspiration.


	15. The Cabin

Baby Doll

As per usual, sorry for the delay; thank you for your wonderful reviews. Just in case you were wondering, this chapter is a kind of trial, it was two chapters but I assumed you would be becoming bored, so I'm merging them as I type, sorry if it doesn't work out but I've had to cut a lot of dialogue and almost change it in to a narrative sort of thing, hope you find it okay.

The Cabin

"I'm going early Monday Morning, then I can get there for the afternoon" Stacy informed Randy after he had asked her again.

"I'll make sure you get breakfast in bed." He replied. Stacy forced a smile. Was it a ploy to make her stay? "So, where are you going?" Randy continued, "I barely know anything about this trip!"

"Erm, up North somewhere, I'm taking a cab."

"Is it like a cabin or?"

"I don't know!" Stacy interrupted, "Stop asking me all these questions! I don't know okay!"

The doorbell rang; Randy answered. "Hey man." Greeted the man standing at the door. "I just came to say that our match is postponed."

"H," Randy replied, "how come?"

"The lights of Las Vegas are calling, there are some great shows on that I don't wanna miss."

"Well, okay then, all I can say is have fun! Stace is going away too. A friend's party or something."

"Cool." Replied H, as Randy went to get some drinks. H approached Stacy.

"Look," she began, "this whole thing is a mistake. I think he knows. I love him and I don't want to ruin our relationship. It would break both our hearts if I left him for you, and I can't bear to think of the complications it would have for Stephanie."

"What if I'm the father?"

"You're not."

"Condoms, don't work all the time, besides, we'll soon find out."

"What?"

"I'll meet you at The Robin at 10:00 Monday morning. No buts, if you don't come, then Randy might find out where you really were going." With that, he left. "Where's H?" Randy asked when he came back in. "He had to go." Stacy answered.

It was 10:00 Monday morning. Stacy had just arrived at The Robin; H was waiting for her.

"Over here." He shouted to her. Stacy thanked the taxi driver and gave him a $10 tip as she removed her bags. She strolled over to H, looking glamorous in a t-shirt, jeans and trainers. She slid into the Porsche 911 GT2; H shut the door, put her bags in the trunk and got in the driver's seat. They set off.

"How was Randy?" H asked. "Fine," Stacy replied, " a bit OTT but he'll live."

"Great, so what's in the bags?"

"Are you seriously asking? It's everything a girl needs!"

Two hours later, they arrived at the cabin Triple H had booked. It was in a remote part of the countryside, surrounded by trees and mountains.

"It's like something you'd see in a film." Stacy remarked. H smiled and carried on up the drive.

Whilst Stacy was putting her thing away (2 suitcases) H was doing something else. He was bust setting up a camcorder in the bedroom. He needed to find a place where Stacy wouldn't go, but had a good view of the bed. He had a plan. A malicious, devious plan

Ooh, what is he doing? I'll leave you t guess, don't forget to **r/r!**


	16. Another Night of Passion

**Baby Doll**

Well, I'm sure you don't want me to write a massive explanation, so all I can say, once again, is that I'm sorry. I have been extremely busy as of late. I hope you enjoy it.

Also, I must warn that there is a sexual theme in this chapter.

Another Night of Passion

That night, H and Stacy shared a romantic meal under the veranda in the cabin's garden. The light was dim and the air was becoming colder.

"Maybe we should go inside, it's getting a bit chilly." Stacy suggested whilst Triple H caressed her leg.

"Sure, it's kinda getting creepy anyway, being in a cabin in the dark, surrounded by a huge forest. It's like a horror film." Chuckled H.

"Okay, please don't scare me." Said Stacy as she strode inside; H followed her.

"Hey," began Stacy, "I know something that will warm us up, and, erm, entertain us- if you know what I mean?" Her finger was exploring H's chest. H smiled. "Why don't you go freshen up?" he suggested. Stacy smiled and went to the bathroom. When the door shut, H went into the bedroom and turned on the camera. This was the moment he'd been waiting for.

H lay on the bed, as Stacy entered, wearing nothing but a dressing gown. His eyes surveyed her as she sat down.

"You look beautiful." He stated, as he once again studied her body.

"I know, I know." She whispered as she leaned in towards him.

They kissed passionately; as Stacy undressed H fast enough to set a world record! He, however, did not touch her; he was trying to prove a point – but not to Stacy.

She threw him onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him constantly. H just smiled as her lips explored his body. Finally, the sex came. It was the most passionate night that they had ever had. Maybe it was the thought that Randy would never catch them here that spurred Stacy on. It was far more passionate than what she had ever had with him!

After reaching their high, Stacy lay down next to H and continued to kiss him, continually exploring his body with her hands. They slid fully under the covers, where H wasn't afraid of showing affection towards her. It was his turn now, and the managed to last another round.

Finally, both were too tired to do anything more, and they poked their heads above the covers.

Stacy saw something out of the corner of her eye. "H, what's that red light over there?"

"Oh," replied H, realising what she meant, "probably a security system."

"Oh, okay." She returned. After that, they both went to sleep, H smiling.

* * *

Okay guys, once again sorry for the delay in writing, and I'll let your imagination run wild as to what is happening. If you would be so kind, I would appreciate it if u r/r. Thank you! 


End file.
